Love and Friendship is Too Complicated for Koenma
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Koenma spent hundreds of years waiting for the perfect woman he can share his life with. In his journey to find her, he's faced many emotions and setbacks. Drabble series for the YuYear Event. Ties in with Musical Espionage. KoenmaXOC, SensuiXItsuki, KurokoXShogo, YusukeXKeiko, GenkaiXToguro, and a couple of pairings that are one sided on Koenma's end.
1. Bittersweet (Genkai)

_**Love and Friendship is too Complicated for Koenma**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble series is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This drabble series is a series of events that takes place over a period of 50 years all the way to present day in the timeline of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you all haven't had the chance to check it out yet, the first 18 chapters along with my drabbles, one shots, and my other drabble series "The New Kid" that tie into it and my other work that doesn't, they're all available to read on , AO3, and on my fanfiction side blog .com.**_

 **Drabble Series Synopsis:** Koenma spent hundreds of years waiting for the perfect woman he can share his life with. In his journey to find her, he's faced many emotions and setbacks. Drabble series. Ties in with Musical Espionage. KoenmaXOC, SensuiXItsuki, KurokoXShogo, YusukeXKeiko, GenkaiXToguro, and a couple of pairings that are one sided on Koenma's end.

 **Chapter 1:** Bittersweet (Genkai)

 _ **February 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1944**_

She saved his life and treated him with nothing but kindness. It was only a given that he'd develop strong feeling for her. The Dark Tournament had finally ended and Team Toguro was named the victors after the younger Toguro brother killed Kairen in the final match. But, all was not well.

For his prize, Toguro wished to become a demon due to the guilt of not saving his fallen students from Kairen. His wish was granted much to his older brother's delight and to his lover, Genkai's dismay. The young woman thought he was just throwing his life away which it caused a rift between them.

Genkai and Toguro then broke off their whirlwind romance and went their separate ways. Shortly after that, Genkai arrived back at her compound wanting nothing more than to start her life of solitude.

Stepping into the shrine, she sat down in front of the Buddha and let her long pink hair down from its braid. Toguro was still strong in her in mind. Genkai clenched her small dainty hands that were placed on her lap and cursed under her breath, "Damn you Toguro. Damn you!"

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Genkai stopped biting her lip and said, "Come in, the door is open."

The large wooden door opened and she was preparing to tell Toguro to leave. When the door closed, Genkai then forgot seeing who it really was. She gave the individual a weak smile, "Hello Koenma."

The tall and handsome prince formed a smile on his handsome face behind his blue pacifier and sat down beside her, "Are you okay Genkai?"

The young psychic sighed and shrugged her shoulders trying to maintain her strong demeanor, "Who knows? Who cares?"

Knowing damn well something was wrong, Koenma gently wrapped his long arm around Genkai's slender shoulders, "I care. Genkai, I know about what happened with you and Toguro. You deserve so much better than him."

Genkai knew that Koenma was right but, she also knew that her godly friend also harbored some feelings for her. The young psychic sighed. She felt awful that she didn't reciprocate them but, offered her hand in friendship instead.

From the very beginning, Genkai was always honest with Koenma since she saved him from being mugged by a group of random humans in an alleyway. The prince knew that Genkai didn't return his feelings for her but, he hoped she would one day.

But now after she and Toguro just went through a very volatile breakup, Genkai was beginning to feel like she's finished with men entirely. She sighed again and broke the silence between her and Koenma, "You know what?"

Koenma looked down at her, "What?"

A tear slid down the beautiful young woman's cheek, though she was trying to keep her strong demeanor, "I'm so sick of men. I'm sick of their bullshit, their arrogance, their stupidity, the way they don't listen to a damn word you say but instead think about themselves. I'm just so tired of them."

Koenma's beautiful brown eyes widened, "Really, all men?"

Genkai looked up at him and saw his painful expression. She felt awful for the things she just said but, deciding to stay honest with him, she nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so. Koenma I know how you feel about me because I saved your life and offered you friendship which you gladly accepted but, I just don't feel that way about you."

She was expecting him to be upset but, instead of being so, Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and looked back down at Genkai. He then replied to her honesty, "I know Genkai."

"So you're not upset?"

The prince shook his head, "Not really. Though, I am disappointed but, I will get over it. I know you're really going through a tough time and I know you'll get through it. I

respect your decision of not finding another man to love. It wouldn't be right for me to expect you to find someone else. Genkai, I'm just happy to be your friend and I'm here if you feel like you need someone to talk to."

Genkai smiled. She greatly appreciated that, "Thank you Koenma."

He returned the smile, "You're welcome Genkai."

The two friends spent the rest of the evening just talking about tournament and how they thought it was stupid on the Toguro Brothers' part to become demons. It was true that Koenma eventually got over his feeling for Genkai over the years. He greatly cherished their friendship and it would have been a shame to jeopardize that for a relationship that neither one of them would have been happy to be in.

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	2. Unrequited (Kuroko Sanada)

_**Love and Friendship is too Complicated for Koenma**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble series is my OC Jasmine._

 **Chapter 2:** Unrequited (Kuroko Sanada)

 _April 20_ _th_ _, 1983_

Koenma sat in his office waiting patiently for Kuroko. It had been about a week since she announced her retirement from being a spirit detective to Spirit World. Kuroko had informed Koenma for her reasoning for doing so. Her steady boyfriend of two years, Shogo Sato had proposed to her.

Kuroko happily accepted being very much in love and wanting to spend the rest of her life with him. When she told Koenma about the engagement, the prince was very happy for her and he wished his retiring spirit detective and her fiancé a happy marriage full of love and happy and healthy children.

Even though Koenma was happy for Kuroko and Shogo, he didn't want to see her go. Kuroko was very good at her job and it would be a shame to lose her. He did find a replacement but, he wasn't due to start for the next week.

That wasn't the only thing on Koenma's mind, no, in fact, it wasn't just the fact that he would be losing his first spirit detective but, for another reason entirely. Over these last few years of having Kuroko work under his employment, he developed a crush on her.

She was so kind to him, made him laugh, often joked around with him and done so much for him and Spirit World. Nobody with the exception of Jorge knew of Koenma's crush on Kuroko, not even Kuroko herself and he was always determined to keep it that way.

The prince knew that nothing could ever happen between him and his young spirit detective so, just watching and admiring her from afar was enough for him. Also, if his father were to find out, Koenma would get a lecture from him stating that it wasn't proper for him to date any of his female employees. Not like he hadn't heard it from King Yama a million times before.

Suddenly there was a knock on his office door. Koenma snapped out of his thoughts and responded not taking his eyes off the current stack of paperwork he was working on.

"Come in the door is open."

The two pink and yellow double doors to the office opened and in walked Botan with 19 year old Kuroko Sanada. Botan cleared her throat and spoke to her currently pint sized boss who was engrossed in his paperwork, "Koenma sir, Kuroko is here."

Koenma stopped stamping and looked up from his work. Kuroko stood there with a bright and happy smile on her lovely face and the prince greeted her, "Hello Kuroko. How's the wedding plans coming along?"

The young spirit detective approached her boss's desk, "They're going great. I just picked up my wedding dress. Oh Koenma, it's so beautiful. I was going to bring it here so you could see it but, I forgot to bring it. Also, Shogo and I decided that the ceremony is going to be small with family and friends."

Koenma set his wooden stamping tool down on his desk. He just sat there and tried to keep his composure. The thought of Kuroko leaving was currently tearing him up inside and he didn't want her to see that.

Doing his best to hide his emotions, Koenma formed a smile on his cute chubby face, "Oh that sounds delightful."

Kuroko nodded, "It will be. Oh, I almost forgot."

She then reached into the back pocket of her jeans and withdrew what appeared to be a lovely cream colored envelope with a lovely pink ribbon tied around it to seal it shut. Kuroko smiled and handed it to him, "This is for you. Koenma, Shogo and I would love it if you can come to the wedding. You've done so much for me over these last few years and it's only right if you can be there."

Koenma held the wedding invitation in his small hands. He just stared at it debating if he should untie the pink ribbon to open it. He sighed and with shaking hands, he untied the pink ribbon and opened up the envelope to find a lovely homemade wedding invitation with pink roses made with pink construction paper on it.

Koenma opened the invitation and read the writing inside that was written next to the lovely engagement photo of Kuroko and her fiancé, Shogo Sato.

 _ **You are cordially invited to attend the joyous union of**_

 _ **Shogo Sato**_

 _ **Kuroko Sanada**_

 _ **On May 15, 1983**_

Staring at the invitation, Koenma felt a lump in his throat. He tried his hardest to hold back his tears but, one slid down his cheek anyway. Seeing that, Kuroko began to feel some concern for him.

"Koenma are you okay?"

Hastily wiping away the tear, Koenma took in a deep breath and replied, "I...I'm fine Kuroko. I'm just so happy for you and Shogo. Can I ask you something?"

The young spirit detective nodded, "Sure."

Trying to maintain his composure, Koenma asked, "Are you happy with him?"

Kuroko blinked her lovely dark eyes and answered truthfully, "Yes, yes Koenma, I am. Shogo makes me so happy. He's very sweet, funny, great to talk to and so much more. We also want the same things in life. I cannot think of anyone else I would like to grow old with."

Forming a small smile behind his pacifier, Koenma responded in a meek tone, "That's good. I'm glad that he makes you happy. You deserve the best Kuroko and I'm happy you have that with Shogo. I know he'll be a wonderful husband for you."

At Koenma's words, it finally dawned on Kuroko why her boss was behaving this way. She looked down at the floor for a minute and looked back up at Koenma. She didn't want to embarrass him for the feelings and emotions he was feeling right now.

She gave him a warm smile and broke the silence between them, "This is a whole lot more than me retiring as spirit detective huh?"

The currently pint sized prince blushed a deep red. He sat there speechless not knowing what to say. Kuroko lightheartedly chuckled, "Koenma, don't feel embarrassed. You were bound to feel that way about me eventually, given our friendship and all. But, please come to the wedding. Shogo said that he would love to meet you. Plus, if you decide to come, it will be a good send off for me."

Still speechless, Koenma sat there staring at Kuroko. He really wanted to come to the wedding and meet Shogo. From what Kuroko has said about her fiancé, Koenma guessed he was a wonderful guy. Finally finding his voice again, he responded, "I would love to come Kuroko. I wanna see you take your vows and your first steps at spending the rest of your life with the man of your dreams. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. What will make me even happier is if you come to the wedding. Please Koenma?"

He smiled and responded, "I'll be there. Thank you for all you've done for me and Spirit World. Kuroko, I...I..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Koenma put his small hand on his forehead. He began to cry not being able to hold back his emotions anymore. Kuroko felt completely heartbroken seeing the state that her boss was in.

She approached his desk and walked around it. She knelt down to his level and gave him a hug. Koenma responded hugging her back. He cried into Kuroko's shoulder as she tried to calm him down.

"Everything will be fine. Koenma please stop crying. I'm sure my replacement will be great like I was. I'll be alright. Shogo will take good care of me."

The small prince stopped crying and two broke their short embrace. He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt and sniffed, "I...I know. I love you Kuroko. I mean, you're my friend. I will miss you."

Kuroko just responded by giving him a warm smile. The two shared another hug and parted seconds later. Kuroko stood up and checked her watch, "Well, I'd better get going. Still have a lot more planning before the big day. Take care of yourself Koenma. Thank you for everything."

"I will. Goodbye Kuroko. I'll see you at the wedding."

Kuroko then left Koenma's office. When she left, she passed by her replacement, 15 year old Shinobu Sensui, just outside the office. The young teenager only gave her a curt nod and walked inside Koenma's office. Kuroko stopped in her tracks and stared at him. She could sense great power coming from Sensui but, she could also sense that he was somehow very fragile.

She really hoped everything would work out with him and Koenma. That following month, Kuroko married Shogo Sato. It was a small ceremony with just family and close friends but, it was still quite beautiful and meaningful for the couple. Sadly, Koenma was a no show.

Kuroko wondered why her former spirit detective boss didn't show up. She wondered if he was still upset by her departure. But, unbeknownst to her, Koenma still wanted to come but, he was forced to not attend.

The currently toddler looking prince sat locked in his bedroom, being forced to stay there against his will. His father had found out about his crush on Kuroko and as punishment for falling for not only a human woman but, for someone who had worked for him, he wasn't allowed to attend Kuroko's wedding and he was forbidden to ever see or speak to her ever again.

Koenma sat next to his bedroom window with tears slowly sliding down his cute chubby face. He would have much rather taken spankings over this. He sighed as he stared at the Spirit World landscape and said out loud, "I'm so sorry Kuroko. I'm so sorry. May you and Shogo have a wonderful marriage full of love and happiness for years to come. Goodbye and thank you."

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	3. Isolation (SensuiXItsuki)

_**Love and Friendship is too Complicated for Koenma**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble series is my OC Jasmine._

 **Chapter 3:** Isolation (Sensui/Itsuki)

 _March 3_ _rd_ _, 1984_

16 year old Shinobu Sensui nervously walked to Koenma's office. He felt like he was in deep trouble. The previous day, Koenma had caught Sensui and his demon partner and friend sharing a sweet kiss after their current spirit detective mission.

Sensui did not expect the prince to show up in the Human World but, he did to check on both the young men. It was a very tough mission they went on and Koenma wanted to make sure that they were both okay. Even though Koenma and Itsuki didn't see eye to eye with each other, he still cared about Sensui.

Since Kuroko and Genkai, Shinobu Sensui was the first human to ever become his friend. Unlike Kuroko and Genkai, Koenma didn't form any other feeling beyond that but, if Shinobu was a female instead of a male, he probably would have.

Since Kuroko Sanada, King Yama wanted Koenma to only hire male spirit detectives instead of female being that the old tyrant didn't want his son to fall for another human female. Now standing outside his boss's office door, Sensui took a deep breath, bracing himself to be yelled at.

Not like he hadn't faced that before. It had only been about a month since his parents kicked him out of their home after they found about his secret relationship with Itsuki. Sensui didn't want people to know of his attraction to men and he didn't want Koenma to find out either.

But sadly, the prince now knows and Sensui feared that he would be fired for it. Sensui is very much in the closet and he didn't want to admit to it to himself but, deep down he knew. He only saw women as friends or sisters, nothing in a romantic sense. Sensui felt like that part of him was broken and despite Itsuki's efforts to help him feel like it was okay, no matter how screwed up their relationship was, poor Shinobu still felt it was wrong.

Sensui sighed staring at the large pink and yellow double doors. He then brought up his hand and softly tapped the wood in a knock. Koenma's voice could be heard inside, "Come in, the door is open."

Sensui pushed open the door and stepped inside the office. He then approached Koenma's desk and politely bowed, "You wanted to see me Koenma?"

Koenma set his wooden stamping tool down on his desk, "Yes Shinobu, I did."

Sensui stared at the floor for just a minute. He looked back up at Koenma and broke the silence between them, "About the other day..."

"Oh yes, that."

Sensui prepared himself to be yelled at and possibly fired but, then he was surprised with what his boss said next, "You know Shinobu, when I walked in on you and Itsuki, I just couldn't help but think of how lucky you are."

Sensui stared at him with a blank expression and blinked his blue eyes, "What do you mean? So you're not mad at me?"

Koenma snapped out of his thoughts and answered truthfully, "No, why would I be? Just because some human jerks cannot accept a romance between two men or two women, it doesn't mean it's like that here in Spirit World. In fact, it's highly encouraged here."

The young spirit detective raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes. If someone is bisexual or pansexual, it's encouraged for them to "play the field" to see what they like best. Homosexuality is not a sin here."

"Koenma, are you...?"

Koenma shook his head, "No, I'm just only interested in women romantically. My ogre servant Jorge is bisexual and I never had a problem with his boyfriends so why would I have a problem with Itsuki? Come on Shinobu, I always saw the way he looked at you and seeing the tension between you guys, I felt like you two should be together. Even though I'm not a love god, I can see that you guys liked each other."

Sensui looked down at his feet; he didn't know what to say. What Koenma said left him speechless. His tanned cheeks began to blush red. Seeing that Koenma then began to apologize, "Shinobu, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Then something dawned on him, feeling some concern for his spirit detective, Koenma really wanted to help him so he asked, "Shinobu, is it alright if I ask you something and you promise not to get offended?"

Still blushing and looking at his feet, Shinobu nodded. Koenma cleared his throat and asked him, "Are you "in the closet"? You know you don't have to be..."

Sensui looked up and interrupted him, "That's none of your business Koenma! Just because, it's accepted here, it's not so much in the Human World, especially Japan. You know my parents just found out about me and Itsuki and they kicked me out of their house. You have no idea what it's like to be disowned by your own family for something that you're not able to control or fix. I would much rather be like you. You have it so easy being straight! Don't you dare try to..."

"Shinobu, I'm just only trying to help. I may be your boss but, I am also your friend! I had no idea your parents treated you like that. That is just wrong. They should love and support you. You think I have it easy?!"

The currently toddler looking prince stood on his chair and slammed his small hands onto his desk, "I got news for you. Most girls that I have either dated or had crushes on never gave me the time of day or used me for my statues and power or they tried to force themselves on me when they found out about my virginity! None of them with only a couple of exceptions gave a crap about my feelings or about what I wanted! No, they were just out for themselves and just saw me as a hot piece of ass that was just another conquest for them. They only backed off whenever I reverted back into this degrading body, then they just didn't want anything to do with me anymore!"

After listening to what Koenma said, Sensui began to feel bad about yelling at him. He didn't know of the kinds of things the prince went through in his personal life. After working for him and being friends with him for a year, it dawned on Shinobu that he really didn't know too much about Koenma or about that part of his life anyway.

Koenma slumped back down on his chair. He shut his large brown eyes and put his hand on his forehead. He sighed breathing deeply. Sensui approached his desk and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just been hard for the last month for me."

Koenma took in another deep breath, "It's alright Shinobu." He then put his hand down and stared at the unprocessed stacks of paperwork on his desk. A tear slid down his chubby cheek.

Seeing that, Sensui then asked, "Are you alright?"

The small prince shrugged his shoulders, "Not really. I hate being reminded that I have no one. Like I said before, Shinobu you're so lucky. You and Itsuki have something special. What do I have? Just being a victim of sexual assault and being rejected continuously. Perhaps, I'm just meant to be alone."

Sensui walked around the desk and knelt down. For the first time since he was hired, Shinobu gave Koenma a hug. Without saying another word, Koenma returned the embrace and began to cry into his spirit detective's shoulder.

Sensui didn't know what to say or do. He never had seen Koenma like this before. The only thing he could do was just let him cry it out for a few minutes. Five minutes later, Koenma stopped crying and broke his and Shinobu's embrace. He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed the corners of his eyes with it.

Sensui just stared at him for a moment and asked with genuine sincerity, "Are you alright?"

Koenma just silently nodded. They were in an awkward silence again. Sensui decided to break that after figuring out what to say, "Koenma, you'll find someone. Sure, it may seem like you never will but, there is someone out there for you. Don't let what happened to you in the past dictate your future. I promise things will get better."

Koenma lowered his handkerchief and smiled behind his blue pacifier, "Thank you Shinobu."

"No problem."

Deciding to change the subject from the currently depressing one, Koenma shifted his attention to the processed and unprocessed documents sitting on his desk. Looking at the file on top, he suddenly remembered the other purpose of why he called Sensui into his office.

He picked up the file and shifted his attention back to his spirit detective, "Oh, I almost forgot, Shinobu this is the new case I need you and Itsuki to investigate."

He handed Sensui the document and the young man opened it up and read the contents inside. Koenma then continued, "Spirit World Intelligence has gotten word of a demon transaction going on with the seedy human Black Market. In that file, it says of the location of where it's taken place. I need you and Itsuki to go in and raid that group."

Finally finished with reading the file, Sensui put it down and asked, "What is the name of this group, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They are called the Black Black Club. They're made up of a group of human millionaires and billionaires that had made their fortunes on the underground demon trade. It's just horrible what they have done to them. Also, they have opened up a small tunnel to the Demon World. It's only ten meters wide and there isn't a threat of expansion. I need you and Itsuki to go as soon as possible and seal that tunnel."

Taking note, Sensui nodded, "Itsuki and I will be right on it sir. You can count on us."

He then stood up and placed the file back on Koenma's desk. Sensui then left the office minutes later thinking, "Man, if he knew of some of the stuff Itsuki and I do, he would die from a heart attack. It's just a good thing he just saw us kissing. For someone who's over 700 years old, he really doesn't have much of a clue about relationships. I just hope whichever girl he ends up with brings him down to reality."

Despite Koenma's warnings about this particular case, poor Sensui's fate was sealed. He wound up witnessing the Feast of Human Vices and it drove him to the point of insanity being that his black and white thinking couldn't see the grey areas of that case's subject matter.

Not long after, he and Itsuki broke into the Spirit World Records Department and stole the Chapter Black Tape. The two then disappeared. Since then, Koenma felt immeasurable guilt about what happened to what he considered, was one of the best spirit detectives he had. Just like when Kuroko left, King Yama punished Koenma this time over what happened with Sensui.

The prince felt he deserved his punishment. As a result, he didn't hire another spirit detective for ten years. While working on his stacks upon stacks of paperwork, Koenma then thought to himself feeling completely guilty, "I'm so sorry Shinobu. I'm so sorry. Wherever you and Itsuki are, I hope you're okay."

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	4. Warrior (YusukeXKeiko)

_**Love and Friendship is too Complicated for Koenma**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble series is my OC Jasmine._

 **Chapter 4:** Warrior (Yusuke/Keiko)

 _March 23_ _rd_ _, 1994_

The Dark Tournament was currently underway and Team Urameshi had just won their second and third matches against Team Masho and the Dr. Ichigaki Team. Yusuke and Kuwabara were currently relaxing in their hotel room while Kurama, Hiei, and the Masked Fighter went downstairs to eat dinner down in the hotel's restaurant. Both teenagers decided to stay in their hotel room being currently lazy.

They were waiting on a pizza they ordered while watching TV. Kuwabara picked up the TV remote and asked, "Do you want to change the channel Urameshi? This show is total crap."

Currently bored with the current show on television too, Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. This show is boring."

The young spirit detective glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and loudly complained, "Goddammit, when is our pizza going to get here?"

Kuwabara tore his eyes away from the TV, "I don't know. How long has it been?"

Yusuke looked at the clock again, "It has been over an hour and the pizza place said it would be here in 45 minutes. This blows!"

"Be patient Urameshi..."

Kuwabara's stomach rumbled and then groaned too, "Scratch that. Man, I'm starving. I just hope they remembered the sodas and the ice cream."

"Same here Kuwabara. If not, there will be..."

Yusuke's sentence was cut short when there was a knock on the door. The spirit detective got up from the chair he was sitting on and stretched his arms and legs. He began to walk over to the door saying, "It's about damn time. Hey Kuwabara, could you get your wallet?"

Kuwabara nodded and got up from the bed he was sitting on. He grabbed his duffle bag and withdrew his wallet. He tossed it over to Yusuke who caught it in both his hands. The knocking on the door persisted and Yusuke then shouted, "Just wait a minute!"

He unlocked the door and opened it. Rummaging through Kuwabara's wallet, he then asked not paying attention to who it was, "Okay, how much do I owe you?"

Yusuke was then snapped out of his thoughts, when the voice of Koenma spoke, "Were you expecting some food Yusuke? Last I checked, I wasn't the pizza guy."

Hearing the voice of his boss, Yusuke groaned in annoyance and looked up at the tall and handsome prince standing before him, "What do you want Koenma?"

Just then Kuwabara sighed in annoyance at his best friend and shifted his attention back to the TV. Flipping through the channels he loudly complained, "This sucks! There is nothing good on!"

Koenma shook his head. He then said to his current spirit detective, "Yusuke I really need to talk to you about something."

Yusuke rolled his chocolate brown eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Just then, Puu flew out of his room and sat down on top of his head. Yusuke looked up at his cute blue spirit animal and groaned, "Dammit! Can you just leave me alone for one minute?"

"Puu!"

Koenma tried not to snicker but, biting his pacifier was proving to do very little for him. Yusuke shifted his attention to him and narrowed his eyes, "Not a single word."

Koenma stopped laughing, "Sorry but, that is just too cute."

Seeing the look on Yusuke's face, the prince stopped joking around, "Okay, I'll stop."

"What did you need to talk to me about? Can it wait until later? Kuwabara and I are still waiting on our pizza and ice cream."

Koenma sighed, "No, it can't wait until later."

Knowing damn well that Koenma wasn't going to let up, Yusuke groaned in annoyance, tossed Kuwabara's wallet back to Kuwabara and shut his hotel room door behind him. He shifted his attention back to Koenma, "Okay what is this about?"

The prince stuffed his hands into his pockets and sucked on his pacifier for a minute. Getting impatient, Yusuke's eyebrow began to twitch, "Well?"

Breaking the awkward silence, Koenma then asked, "So Keiko now knows?"

"About me being spirit detective, yeah she does."

Koenma loudly exhaled, "You know you're risking her life right?"

Not wanting to hear another lecture, Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "Yeah she does. Is there a problem?"

"There is a problem. You know damn well that she wasn't supposed to find out at all."

Getting annoyed, Yusuke responded trying to defend himself, "How was I supposed to keep it a secret? Keiko found out on her own. Hell, she even got it out of Botan. If there's anyone you should be lecturing Toddler, it should be her. You know Botan can't keep her fucking mouth shut about anything."

Ignoring that his spirit detective called him "Toddler" again, Koenma rolled his beautiful brown eyes, "I already spoke to her about it. You and her should have considered Keiko's safety along with Shizuru's."

"You're a fucking moron Koenma. Keiko is smarter than you give her credit for. Even though she is an ordinary human, she's not stupid. She was bound to find out sooner or later. Besides, how was I supposed to keep Puu from her?" He pointed to the blue spirit animal sitting on his head.

Puu then responded, "Puu!"

Koenma withdrew his hands from his pockets and narrowed his eyes at Yusuke feeling his anger begin to boil over and his jealousy creep in, "Yusuke you don't know how lucky you are to have someone like her. Keiko has already been put in danger once; do you think that another enemy isn't going to use her as a weapon against you again? Of course not, because you only think about yourself most of the damn time."

Noting his boss's change in demeanor, Yusuke eyed him with curiosity, "Man Koenma, what is with you?"

Trying to keep himself from getting emotional or even yelling at Yusuke, Koenma began to feel as if his patience was beginning to wear thin, "This isn't about me, this is about you. Dammit Yusuke!"

Still eyeing him with a curious expression, something then dawned on the spirit detective, "Oh man, I can't believe I figured it out."

Koenma raised one of his brown eyebrows, "Figured what out?"

Yusuke then chuckled and came out said it, "You're jealous. You're jealous of me and Keiko. Wow, why didn't I see it before? Damn Pacifier Breathe, do you have some sort of a thing for Keiko or something?"

The prince's lovely brown eyes widened at what Yusuke just said. He was speechless for just a minute and then responded, "What? No! I don't even know her and she's not even my type. And before you start getting any ideas, I don't have a torch for you either. I don't swing that way and you're also not my type. Even if you were a girl, Yusuke, you still wouldn't be my type."

Yusuke burst out laughing at what his boss just said. He then regained his composure and answered back, "You know what Koenma, I feel the exact same way. If you were a girl, I'd still be annoyed by you. Hell, Kuwabara is more of my type than you are. At least he knows when to stop being so annoying."

Koenma bit down on his pacifier, "Right back at you. Out of all of my spirit detectives, you're the one that irritates me the most."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. Are you done now?"

Koenma sighed once again; Yusuke wasn't going to listen to him anyway. He figured it would be best to drop the subject and let Yusuke and Kuwabara get back to their evening. Koenma sucked on his pacifier for just a minute and nodded. He replied, "Yeah I am. Have a nice night."

He also looked at Puu and said to the cute blue spirit beast, "You too Puu."

"Puu!"

Koenma then turned around and walked down the hallway and thought to himself, "So what if I'm envious of what Yusuke and Keiko have? At least he has someone who supports and cares about his wellbeing. Perhaps having Keiko know about Yusuke being spirit detective is for the best. At least she can really support his endeavors now though, there is still a possibility that her life is still in danger."

Koenma then groaned in irritation and shook his head. All of those thoughts were beginning to give him a headache. As he walked towards his hotel suite, he passed by an ordinary human wearing a baseball cap and carrying a pizza that was covered by the insulated pizza bag and a plastic bag with a liter of soda and a couple of pints of ice cream.

The man then stopped the prince in his tracks and asked him, "Hey, do you know where room #230 is?"

Koenma snapped back to reality and replied pointing in the direction of Team Urameshi's suite, "It's down that direction."

The pizza guy smiled, "Thanks dude." He then eyed Koenma with a weird look and asked, "Aren't you too old to be sucking on a pacifier?"

Koenma just rolled his eyes in response. He decided not to respond to the ordinary human man's question and walked off in the direction of his and Jorge's hotel suite. When he reached his room, Koenma reached into his pocket and withdrew the key card and sighed as he unlocked the door, "Humans can be so nosey."

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	5. Unexpected (KoenmaXJasmine)

_**Love and Friendship is too Complicated for Koenma**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble series is my OC Jasmine._

 **Chapter 5:** Unexpected (Koenma/Jasmine)

 _March 25, 1994_

Two days later, the tournament's semi-finals had come and gone. Genkai was just killed by Toguro the day before and it bore a great deal of stress, depression, and mourning for Team Urameshi. Koenma felt it too being that he and Genkai had known each other and been friends for 50 years.

It was now the night before the finals and seeing as how depressed his boss was, Jorge convinced him to leave their hotel room to go downstairs to the hotel's bar for a beer. Koenma reluctantly agreed and followed his blue ogre servant downstairs to the hotel's karaoke bar. They wound up not getting that beer after all.

Koenma wound up almost getting into a fight with one of the bar's patrons when he criticized that ordinary human's friend's lousy performance of "Acky Breaky Heart". The result of that was Jorge forcing Koenma to go onstage and sing Nirvana's "Heart Shaped Box".

The poor prince almost passed out due to his stage fright but, thanks to Jorge helping him due to his guilt of forcing Koenma onstage. The ogre played the accompaniment with a guitar he borrowed from the demon band that was going to play after Koenma's performance.

Koenma's and Jorge's musical duet went so well, the crowd asked for an encore. They gladly gave them that encore and that performance went well too. Koenma and Jorge would have played another song but, the demon band had to perform. As they were leaving the bar, Koenma and Jorge met a young human woman with long curly brown hair, pale skin with freckles that peppered her lovely face and large brown eyes. She was also short and thin in stature.

The poor young woman had lost her purse and asked Koenma and Jorge if they had seen it. Koenma gladly volunteered to find it much to Jorge's dismay. Koenma, Jorge and the girl went to the hotel's game room and the prince found it for her. While the trio was in the elevator, the girl had introduced herself as Jasmine and Koenma introduced himself to her and used the line, "I'm Koenma and I'm very cool".

Jasmine responded by giggling and thinking Koenma was so charming. After walking her back to her room and having a chat with Koenma's ex-girlfriend from Spirit World Kindergarten, Kotennyo, Koenma now sat in his and Jorge's hotel room preparing for the finals for tomorrow.

The young prince was currently working on a jetpack that he called the "Koenmatron 5000". He was currently deep in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the young woman named Jasmine he met earlier. Even though their meeting was very short, she made quite an impression on him.

Thinking to himself while he installed another part to the jetpack, Koenma then thought, "Wow, that Jasmine girl was so nice and sweet. Usually most people aren't so genuinely nice like she is."

Just then the sound of Jorge snoring filled the air. Koenma looked over to the couch the ogre was sleeping on. Jorge was currently fast asleep. The prince shook his head and shifted his attention back to his nearly finished jetpack. He then began to think about his meeting with Jasmine again, "I still can't believe she giggled when I introduced myself to her. Usually when I use that line on a girl or anyone for that matter, they're just so put off by it. I really hope I do get the chance to see her and talk to her again."

Finally putting the finishing touches on the jetpack, Koenma was snapped out of his thoughts again hearing Jorge make another loud snort in his sleep. The prince rolled his eyes. He stared at his jetpack and then thought, "I wonder if Jasmine is going to watch the finals tomorrow. If she does choose to watch it in the stadium, I really hope she stays safe."

Koenma then yawned and stood up from his sitting position. He then stretched his long arms and legs and walked into the bedroom area of the hotel suite and shut the door behind him. He changed into blue pajamas with a button up top and laid down on his bed.

Koenma still thought about Jasmine and then he remembered the words she said to him before she walked back into her hotel room.

" _Goodnight Koenma and good luck to you and your team. I hope you guys win."_

The prince smiled to himself. It was great that she supported Team Urameshi. He loved how optimistic she seemed. Koenma then said out loud to himself, "I really hope we do meet again after the tournament. I would to get to know you Jasmine."

He fell asleep with the thought of Jasmine and some other thoughts stirring in his head. Fatefully, Koenma did meet Jasmine again. They wound up meeting the morning after the final round of the tournament and shared a good breakfast together. Koenma and Jasmine wound up having a good conversation with their meal but, all good things had to come to an end. They sadly had to part to go back to their own lives. But, fate had other plans for them.

 _ **~To Be Continued**_


	6. Healing (KoenmaXJasmine)

_**Love and Friendship is too Complicated for Koenma**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble series is my OC Jasmine._

 **Chapter 6:** Healing (Koenma/Jasmine)

 _May 15_ _th_ _, 1994_

Jasmine walked up to her apartment complex carrying several bags of groceries. She was currently off from work today and she didn't have any classes at MU. Koashura and Kotennyo were currently busy at work with their jobs. The young demon hunter pressed the buzzer to the gate three times and her building's superintendent let her in.

Jasmine walked through the gate and walked up the stairs to her second floor apartment. It has been about two weeks since she, Koashura, and Kotennyo saved Koenma from two demon assassins that tried to murder him the night Yusuke Urameshi left for Demon World.

Minutes later, she arrived at the door to her apartment and set down a couple of bags of groceries down on the floor. Jasmine rummaged through her purse for a minute and withdrew her keys. The young psychic unlocked the door and opened it.

She picked up her groceries and stepped inside the dimly lit apartment. Jasmine had made sure to turn off the lights before she left to go run her errands so Koenma can take a nap. She shut the door behind her and as she walked across the living room to her kitchen, she looked over her shoulder and stopped in her tracks for a moment.

Jasmine formed a sweet smile on her face gazing at the tall and handsome prince peacefully resting on the brown recliner. He looked so angelic and adorable in his sleep. Jasmine then snapped herself out of her thoughts and quickly walked into the kitchen to put away her groceries.

She turned on the kitchen light and set the bags on the counter and shifted her attention to the living room. Koenma was still fast asleep and Jasmine lovingly sighed. She had grown very fond of the prince since she started taking care of him. Jasmine then mentally slapped herself and shifted her attention back to the bags of groceries sitting on the counter.

While she was putting them away, Koenma began to stir from his slumber and opened his lovely brown eyes. Seeing a bright light from the kitchen, he then spoke, "Jasmine?"

Putting a gallon of chocolate milk away in the refrigerator, Jasmine responded, "Koenma? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

She shut the refrigerator and gathered up all the plastic grocery bags and put them into the basket on the counter and walked into the living room. Jasmine gave the prince a warm smile, "How was your nap?"

"Great. How was shopping?" He responded back returning the warm smile.

Jasmine walked up to beside the recliner, "It was great. Are you ready for me to change your bandage?"

Feeling the slight pain from his healing wound, Koenma nodded, "Yes." His stomach also began to rumble, "I'm also feeling a bit hungry too. What are we having for dinner?"

The young psychic began to sweetly giggle thinking of how cute he was being right now, "I was planning on cooking up the halibut my grandparents sent to me from Alaska. How does that and macaroni and cheese sound?"

"That sounds great."

Jasmine clapped her hands together, "Delightful. Just hang on a sec and I'll get my equipment to change your bandage and I'll make our dinner after I'm finished."

She left the living room and walked into her bedroom. Koenma waited patiently for her for about five minutes until Jasmine emerged from her bedroom carrying a plastic tub with her first aid equipment. She set the plastic tub down on the wooden coffee table and pulled up a chair beside him.

Jasmine pulled her long brown curls back into a ponytail with her purple scrunchie and reached into the plastic tub and grabbed a pair of sterile blue surgical gloves. While she was putting on her surgical mask, Koenma decided to help her out a little bit and uncovered himself by putting the blanket he slept with on the floor next to the recliner.

Jasmine turned around and seeing him sitting there without the blanket, she began to laugh, "Thank you Koenma. I was going to get that."

The prince flashed her a sexy smile, "It wasn't a problem at all my dear Jasmine. I'm just very eager for you to change my bandage."

Jasmine giggled at his flirtatious nature for about a minute. Once regaining her composure, she went straight back to the task at hand and grabbed her surgical scissors. She approached her royal friend and said in a sweet and comforting voice to him, "Okay Koenma, could you remove your shirt?"

He nodded and reached over to the recliner's lever to sit upright wincing a little at the pain from his wound. Once his sitting position was adjusted to a better position, Koenma removed the black t-shirt he was borrowing from Koashura and set it down on the blanket beside the recliner.

Jasmine then began to cut his bandage. Once it was completely severed, she began to unwrap it from around his slender waist. Her hair whipped past his nose and Koenma couldn't help but smell it.

His pale cheeks began to blush pink and he thought to himself, "Wow, her hair smells more wonderful than last time. The scent is like a combination of vanilla and roses."

The prince was then snapped out of his thoughts when Jasmine spoke with amazement, "Wow, I can't believe how well you're healing."

Koenma looked down at his stomach. It still hurt but, not as much as it did two weeks ago when he was first cut by the demon assassins. He smiled seeing what Jasmine was talking about, his stomach was healing quite nicely but, it still had some way to go.

He shifted his attention to the young demon hunter who was currently putting a couple of drops of povidone-iodine solution onto a cotton ball. Jasmine looked over to him and instructed, "Lay back."

Koenma did as she ordered. He winced a little bit at the stinging sensation of the cotton ball touching his still sensitive wound. Deciding to break the silence between them Koenma decided to ask, "Where's Koashura and Kotennyo?"

Continuing to gently dab Koenma's stomach wound, Jasmine glanced up at him and replied, "They had to work today. They won't be back until later this evening. So, it's just you and me tonight."

Finally finished with dabbing his wound, she deposited the used cotton ball into the plastic tub and grabbed a clean gauze pad. She tore open the packet that surrounded the gauze and as soon as it was uncovered, she gently pressed it against Koenma's stomach.

Still holding the gauze pad down, Jasmine then tried to stretch over to the coffee table to grab the clean bandage wrappings. Sadly she couldn't reach it and groaned, "Oh dammit."

Seeing her struggle, Koenma chuckled at how adorable he thought it was, "Do you need help?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No, I got it. Oh crap..."

The prince just gave her a sweet smile, "Let me help you. My arms are longer than yours."

Before she could protest, Koenma leaned over and reached for the bandage. He bit his lower lip to keep from groaning in pain but some sound did come out. Now holding the clean bandage wrapping in his hand he sat back down. Koenma stopped biting his lip and Jasmine just looked at him with some concern.

She blinked her lovely brown eyes, "Are you alright?" Suddenly she noticed his lower lip was bleeding from where he bit down on it.

Jasmine took a deep breath and loudly exhaled, "Oh shit."

"What? Jasmine did I do something that upset you?"

The young demon hunter shook her head, "No Koenma, you didn't do anything to upset me. It's just that you bit your lip so hard, it's bleeding."

The prince touched his lower lip and looked at his hand. He saw blood on the tips of his fingers. Koenma started to laugh at himself, "Oh wow. I had no idea."

Jasmine reached over to the wooden coffee table and grabbed a Kleenex. She handed it to him and instructed, "Hold that up to your lip and apply just a little bit of pressure to stop the bleeding."

Koenma followed her instructions and handed Jasmine the clean bandage wrap. As he held the Kleenex up to his lip, he watched Jasmine wrap the bandage wrap around his slender waist. Finally getting the length she needed to hold down the gauze pad, Jasmine cut it off the bandage she didn't need with her surgical scissors.

She placed her clean equipment back into the plastic Ziploc bag she kept them in while holding the bandage down. She then brought out her medical tape and taped the bandage shut.

Finally finished with changing Koenma's bandage, Jasmine removed her surgical mask, gloves and let her hair down from its ponytail. She disposed of her trash mess and washed her hands.

Looking at her chemistry textbook sitting on the coffee table along with her binder of chemistry papers, Koenma asked her taking the Kleenex away from his lip which had stopped bleeding, "Were you going to study for a test?"

Drying her hands off with a paper towel, she nodded, "Yeah, I have a test I need to study for. I just haven't had time to do it today with all the errands I had to run."

She tossed the wet paper towel into the trashcan and Koenma offered, "Would you like a study buddy?"

Jasmine smiled. She giggled and thought about it for a moment, "Sure, if you know anything about chemistry."

Koenma started to laugh like a total dork and placed his hand on the back of his head and simply replied, "Yeah I do actually. Well, I do know some. I read some chemistry books in the Spirit World Records Department, though; I think they may be a bit out of date because I never heard about "Lewis Structures" until you introduced them to me."

Jasmine sat down on the area of the leather couch that's nearest to the recliner and picked up her textbook, "That's alright. You know, we can just help each other out. That's how it is in most college study groups."

She then flipped it open to the chapter about gas laws and asked the prince, "Have you heard about these?"

Koenma took a look at the textbook and blinked his lovely brown eyes, "Yeah, I read about those in the Spirit World Records Department just before the Sensui Case. I found them to be quite interesting and it was a lot of fun to stump Ogre with those equations."

Jasmine burst out laughing, "Oh I bet. I do the same thing with Koashura and Kotennyo. Man, it pisses them off. Hell, they're still trying to think of a way to get back at me for teasing them with the gas law equations."

Both her and Koenma laughed. After laughing together for a minute or two, they began their little study session. Throughout their time studying together, Jasmine showed Koenma how to work a calculator which he learned very fast and had such a good time working with the gas law equations.

At some point, he didn't even use a calculator and Jasmine was just so amazed that he could do the math so fast in his head and get every answer right on the first try. She guessed that death gods like Koenma probably had brains that worked like supercomputers.

Even though she was considered to be one of the smarter people in her class, Jasmine was quite envious of Koenma's intelligence. Not even she can get all the answers right the first time. Their study session lasted for a couple of hours until they decided to take a break so Jasmine could make their dinner of halibut and macaroni and cheese.

While the macaroni noodles were boiling, Jasmine glanced over to the living room. She saw Koenma still working with the gas law equations from her text book without her pink calculator. She just couldn't help but watch him with awe and thought to herself, "Not only is he ridiculously good looking, funny, charming, nice, sweet, and caring, damn he's very smart. He's such a dork but, my god, he's so sexy...okay, what? I haven't known him for that long and he's just my friend. Dammit Jasmine don't be stupid. You don't have the time or energy for a relationship right now. Besides, you don't want another Makoto disaster. Just focus on school and work."

Just then Koenma finished another gas equation. He flipped the page of the textbook and began to read again. Still watching him while stirring the macaroni noodles, Jasmine then said in her head, "Just be his friend for right now. Once he feels better, he'll probably go back home to Spirit World after settles his dispute with his dad."

 _ **~To Be Concluded**_

 **Notes:** _ **Stay tuned for the romantic and smutty conclusion ;)**_


	7. Eternal (KoenmaXJasmine)

_**Love and Friendship is too Complicated for Koenma**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble series is my OC Jasmine._

 **Chapter 7:** Eternal (Koenma/Jasmine)

 _October 20_ _th_ _, 1995_

Jasmine waited patiently for Koenma to be finished with his paperwork. Today was his birthday and she wanted to surprise him. Last year, she threw a surprise party for him at Genkai's and it was such a good birthday for him and she wanted him to have another great one.

Sadly, he had to work this year so Jasmine didn't get to throw him another surprise party. She hated how King Yama didn't want his only son to have fun on what is supposed to be Koenma's day. Sitting down on the prince's large canopy bed, Jasmine glanced over to the two purple double doors.

She began to feel bad that she wasn't in his office helping him. When she offered earlier that day, Koenma said she didn't have to so, she decided to surprise him with a couple of things for after he was finished for the day.

Just then, the doorknob to one of the doors began to turn. One of the purple double doors opened and in walked Koenma who was in his tall and handsome adult form. He looked downright exhausted and he shut the door locking it behind him. Jasmine then decided to get her lover's attention and spoke, "Happy Birthday Koenma!"

Koenma looked over to the bed to see Jasmine sitting there wearing a silky black robe. He stood there speechless and finally finding his voice, he then responded, "J...Jasmine. How did you get in here?"

Jasmine climbed out of the king sized canopy bed and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his chest and gazed into his lovely brown eyes and said, "Botan let me in when I explained to her that I wanted to surprise you with some things for your birthday."

Koenma smiled behind his blue pacifier feeling grateful for what his loving girlfriend was going to do for him, "Oh Jasmine, thank you. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yes, every single chance you get." Still lovingly gazing to his eyes, Jasmine brought her slender body closer to his and added, "The first surprise is that even though we can't have a party today, me, Koashura, and Kotennyo decided to combine your birthday party with our upcoming Halloween party. How does a costume themed birthday celebration sound? I know it's going to be late but..."

Koenma took Jasmine's small dainty hands into his and kissed one, "It's fine my queen, I never had a costume party for my birthday before. It sounds wonderful."

Happy that he loved the idea, Jasmine stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and sweetly smiled, "Great, we will inform you of all the details and we can wear our new costumes that we bought at the mall."

She slipped her hands out of the prince's light grasp and decided to change the subject, "My second surprise for you is this."

Jasmine then handed him a rectangular wrapped up package. Koenma began to tear off the blue wrapping paper eagerly. When his gift was unwrapped, he gazed at the book he held in his hands.

He then turned his gaze onto Jasmine, "Thank you Jasmine. I didn't know that there were "Star Wars" novels too."

The young psychic began to giggle at how adorable his nerdiness was, "My brother found that at the bookstore in Kyoto and shipped that to me. I thought you would like to read it so, it's yours because I know how much you like "Star Wars"."

"I love it. Thank you again." Koenma set the book down onto the wooden table by the sofa. He then eyed her with curiosity and asked, "So what is my next surprise."

Jasmine's demeanor then changed as she gave him a seductive look. The prince then saw the naughty gleam he loved glinting in her large dark brown eyes and began to draw in a deep and shallow breath. He could feel his cock begin to grow hard in excitement.

Jasmine licked her small pink lips and replied in a low and seductive voice, "Right here my prince."

She untied the tie to her silky robe and opened it up to reveal a sexy lavender see-through baby doll with lacy breast cups a matching lacy thong. Her silky robe dropped to her feet and Jasmine asked, "You like what you see?"

The prince just stared at her with his mouth gaping open. Feeling his cock growing harder as he continued to gaze at his lover and finally replied, "Y...yes. Oh Jasmine, you look so gorgeous and sexy."

She sauntered over to him and stood on her tip toes gazing to his eyes as she pressed her semi-nude body against him. Jasmine quickly grabbed his pacifier that hung limply on his lips. Instead of trying to get it back from her, Koenma put his hands on the sides of Jasmine's pale face and deeply kissed her.

Both lovers moaned into the kiss and deepened it slipping each other's tongues into each other's mouths. Still lip locked, Koenma wrapped his long arms around Jasmine's waist and lifted her thin 5'0" body into his strong arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lowered her down onto the bed and they broke the kiss. Seeing the hazy lust in the prince's eyes, Jasmine gave him a sly smile, "Happy Birthday my prince. Go ahead and unwrap your present."

"Yes my queen."

Koenma reached for the tie that kept the baby doll closed which was tied like a bow and began to loosen the knot. He licked his lips in anticipation, eager to start tonight's lovemaking session. Now that the baby doll was finally opened, he leaned in and kissed in between her small perky breasts.

Koenma removed the two lacy breast cups and Jasmine shivered feeling the cool air on them. Her pink nipples began to grow hard from it and her arousal. Koenma took one of her breasts in his hand and licked, sucked, and nibbled on her nipple that was poking up at him while he played with her other breast.

Jasmine shut her eyes and moaned from the pleasure, "Koenma..."

He then switched to her other breast to give it the same treatment and slid his hand down into her panties. Koenma used his long fingers to part her pussy lips and used the tip of his index finger to gently rub her sensitive clit.

The young demon hunter's moans grew a little louder and she gasped feeling her lover insert one of his fingers into her wet opening. Jasmine writhed from the pleasure and licked her lips. Koenma stopped playing with her breasts. He gazed down at her and remarked, "You're not wet enough yet but, I know how to fix that."

The prince kissed down her stomach and stopped to remove Jasmine's lacy thong and threw it off to the side. She gladly spread her legs for him and Koenma kissed up her inner thigh. He teased that sensitive area kissing, licking and sucking on that milky white flesh.

Jasmine then groaned, "Stop teasing me. Please Koenma."

"Please what?"

She then responded talking dirty, "I want you to eat my pussy. Please Koenma, I can't wait any longer."

Without saying another word, Koenma leaned in and parted her pussy lips. He gave her wet cunt a single lick making Jasmine gasp in pure delight. She arched back at the feeling of his tongue licking and sucking on her super sensitive clit.

Jasmine buried her hands in Koenma's brown hair and gently guided his face closer to her crotch. Koenma stopped sucking on her clit and licked down to her wet entrance. Jasmine arched back feeling him slip his tongue inside her.

The four corners of the bedroom were filled with Jasmine's moans, gasps, and cries of pleasure and Koenma enjoying and savoring the taste of her sweet juices. Feeling her orgasm building up, Jasmine began to beg, "Koenma please! Oh god, I'm gonna cum!"

Slipping his tongue back inside her, touching the right sensitive parts and keeping up with his gentle rubbing of her clit, Jasmine's breathing grew deeper and labored. Koenma still kept her on the edge and poor Jasmine began to beg for her release again, "Shit! Please!"

Finally deciding to give into her demands, Koenma finally decided let her have it. Feeling him touch her sweet spot, it finally sent her over the edge and Jasmine arched her back crying out her lover's name as she came on her lover's face, "KOENMA!"

Jasmine put her hand on her chest and could feel her heart beating rapidly. She breathed heavily coming down from the intense orgasm she just experienced. Once she regained her normal breathing and heart rate, Jasmine sat up to see Koenma licking his lips. Jasmine reached over to the nightstand and handed him a washcloth.

Koenma wiped his face off and commented, "You taste heavenly my queen."

Jasmine gave him a sly smile, "Thank you my prince. Now it's my turn."

She slipped her baby doll off her shoulders and now naked in all her glory, she tackled Koenma onto the bed giving him a deep and loving kiss. She could taste herself in it and it was such a turn on she felt her pussy grow even wetter. The lovers broke the kiss as Koenma sat up and Jasmine began to help her lover undress himself by slipping off his long red cloak and throwing it to the floor beside the bed.

Koenma unwound the red sash around his waist and slipped off his long blue tunic as he kicked his shoes off. While he unbuttoned his white shirt, Jasmine ran her hands down his toned chest. She slipped the white garment off his broad shoulders and kissed down his chest. The prince groaned in pleasure feeling her gently biting at his skin leaving little marks in her wake.

Oh how he loved it when his human lover marked him during these heated moments of passion. Koenma loved the feeling of belonging to the beautiful woman he loved. Suddenly Jasmine pushed him down onto his back. The naked young psychic kissed her lover deeply making him moan like an animal in heat.

Jasmine broke the kiss and gently rubbed her hand along his clothed erection. Koenma loudly gasped, "J...Jasmine!"

She giggled like a schoolgirl and replied in a seductive voice, "Does that feel good birthday boy?"

Koenma nodded, "Y...yes."

Jasmine giggled again and stopped stroking him. The prince whimpered, begging for her to start touching him again. Jasmine licked her lips and unzipped his pants. She pulled them off along with his boxers freeing her lover's throbbing erection that begged for her attention.

Taking his rock hard uncut cock in her hand, Jasmine gently stroked it. Koenma moaned at how good the sensation felt. Seeing precum leaking out of the tip, Jasmine looked up at him and darkly smirked.

She licked her lips and began to talk dirty once again, "Do you want me to suck your big hard cock?"

Koenma let out a whimper, "Y...yes...p...please..."

Still stroking him, she began to taunt, "My, my, you're making a mess on my hand."

Feeling it twitch and throb in her grasp, Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Damn you're eager aren't you?" She licked her small pink lips and Koenma began to whine, "Jasmine...please...please..."

"Please what my prince?"

"Please...s...stop...t...teasing me..." He took a deep breath, "Suck my cock!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Jasmine teased him as she licked the shaft from its base to its head and dragged her tongue along the visible veins. She then took Koenma's throbbing dick into her mouth and began her slow and pleasurable pace. She let out loud and lewd sucking sounds and moaning as she took in more of the shaft and suckled on the head a few times.

Koenma arched his neck back and cried out, "Oh Jasmine...Jasmine...ahhh."

He brought his hands down and ran his long fingers through his lover's long brown curls. Feeling her grab and massage his balls, he let out a loud gasp, "OH FUCK!"

Taking his cock out of her mouth with a loud popping sound, Jasmine giggled, "Such language my prince. You have a dirty mouth, you dirty, dirty boy."

"I...It's your fault...oh SHIT!" He cried out while she licked his balls and took them into her mouth.

After sucking on them for a little bit, Jasmine shifted her attention back to her lover's throbbing cock. She took it back into her mouth as she continued to massage Koenma's balls. The prince's moans grew louder and lewder. He looked down to see the naughty gleam he loved glinting in Jasmine's dark brown eyes.

Koenma could feel his orgasm building up and began to beg for his release, "Oh shit...J...Jasmine...please...I'm gonna..."

Bringing him to the brink, Jasmine then darkly chuckled and instead of making him cum in her mouth, she abruptly removed his dick from her mouth leaving him breathing heavily. Koenma then looked at her with confusion and asked, "What? Why?"

She just sweetly smiled, "Not yet. I wanna ride your cock first and then I want you to make love to me until we both cum. But first..."

Jasmine then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her purse. She opened up the front pocket and withdrew a single wrapped condom and handed it to Koenma. The prince tore open the wrapper and slipped the condom out. He handed Jasmine the wrapper and she disposed of it into the nearest trashcan while Koenma slipped the condom over his hard and throbbing cock.

Crawling towards him, Jasmine began to sing the "Happy Birthday Song" for her lover. At the end of the song, she straddled him and began to tease him by rubbing her wet pussy along the length of his cock.

Koenma ran his hands over her small hips and begged, "Please Jasmine. Please make love to me."

Jasmine gave him a seductive smirk, "I thought you'd never ask my prince."

She then positioned his cock at her dripping wet entrance. Slowly inserting it into her pussy, Jasmine let out a loud moan feeling her inner muscles getting accustomed to her lover's size. She placed her hands on Koenma's broad shoulders, gazing into his brown eyes as she began her slow pace riding his dick.

Koenma gently grasped onto Jasmine's hips and let out a pleasurable moan when she ground her pelvis against him, "Oh Jasmine..."

"Koenma..."

They shared a deep and loving kiss as Jasmine continued her slow and pleasurable pace. Their tongues caressed each other's when Koenma began to thrust his cock up into her. Breaking the kiss, Jasmine arched her neck back and gasped out, "I love you!"

Kissing her neck, the prince just simply replied, "I love you too."

The four corners of the bedroom were filled with their loud moans and cries of pleasure, love, and ecstasy. Holding each other close with their naked bodies pressed up against each other, Jasmine continued to ride Koenma's cock at a faster pace. Breathing heavily, both lovers gazed into each other's eyes and taking her by surprise, Koenma rolled her onto her back.

Jasmine wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to start thrusting. Koenma gladly obliged. Both lovers moaned from the pleasure and shared another deep and loving kiss. Oh how they were enjoying this. They enjoyed this closeness, this intimacy, this love. They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's brown eyes.

Holding each other close as Jasmine kept up with Koenma's pace, meeting his gentle thrusts. She ran her fingers through his hair as they picked up their pace. Koenma kissed her neck and whispered how much he loved her into her ear.

Moments later, they began to feel their orgasms coming. Koenma touched his forehead to Jasmine's. The young woman then asked, "Are you close?"

Koenma breathed deeply, "Y...yes."

Keeping their movements steady as they shared another kiss, both lovers broke their lip lock and cried out each other's names as they climaxed. They held each other close trying to catch their breath coming down from the intense orgasm they both shared.

Koenma withdrew his cock from Jasmine's pussy and laid down next to her. He slipped the now used condom off his cock and deposited it into the trashcan by his bed. Jasmine rolled over on her side and smiled with such serene satisfaction, "That was amazing my prince."

She kissed his bare chest and the prince looked down at her and smiled, "So were you my queen. I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too Koenma. Happy Birthday."

Feeling something hard on her leg, Jasmine looked down and looked back up at Koenma who was blushing a deep red in embarrassment, "Sorry about that."

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "Don't be embarrassed my love. Do you want to go for another round?"

Koenma thought about it again, which the thought made his cock harder. He cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah I do. I thought I would be able to only go for one tonight but, after my little birthday surprise you gave me, I feel so..."

"Energized?"

He nodded and then asked, "Do you have any more condoms?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded her head up and down as in a yes, "Yeah I do. I kinda thought we would like to go for multiple rounds."

She sat up and reached over to the nightstand. She withdrew another condom from her purse and handed it to Koenma. The prince sat up and instead of putting it on right way, he set the wrapped up condom down on the nightstand and shifted his attention back to Jasmine.

The young demon hunter then eyed him curiously, "Koenma, wha..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Koenma gently cupped her face in his hands and deeply kissed her, lowering her back onto the bed. As he began to trail soft and sweet kisses all over his lover's soft skin, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he is to have Jasmine. It was funny how a random encounter at the Dark Tournament turned into a friendship that eventually blossomed into a loving and passionate romance.

Kotennyo, Genkai, Kuroko, and Sensui were right, Koenma did find someone. Someone who understood him, someone who takes care of him, someone whom he can love and loves him back in return, someone who made him laugh, smile, and made his heart beat rapidly every time he sees her and someone who had brought him down to reality. Before he met her, he had an idealized version of what relationships were like and since they started dating, Koenma learned what it was like to be in an actual relationship and what it takes to be a good and caring boyfriend.

Also, Jasmine was always there for him whenever he needed her the most. He was so grateful for her kindness, compassion, friendship, trust, understanding, and love. Holding Jasmine in his arms as they made love for a second time, Koenma thought to himself, "This last year has been so magical and wonderful. I love you Jasmine, forever and always. Our love is eternal. Nothing will ever keep us apart my queen. We will become husband and wife and have a family one day, whenever you feel you're ready."

 _ **~The End ;)**_

 **Notes:** _**Thank you for enjoying this drabble series. Chapter 19 of Musical Espionage is on its way. Stay tuned and Happy Reading ;D**_


End file.
